Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS)
|platforms = Nintendo DS |media = Nintendo DS Game Card }} :For the console and PC version, see Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) is the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was confirmed on July 27, 2010. The game itself is to be released on November 9, 2010.http://ds.ign.com/articles/110/1108711p1.html New Features Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) will have many new features like a Perks system for the 6-player online multiplayer. N-Space has announced that the multiplayer experience has changed dramatically. The game will also have a unique 2 player co-op. For players who don't like to aim with the stylus, there will be an alternative control scheme. There is also an improved user interface. The player can tap an icon to switch the current weapon for a new one, like past DS games, or drag the weapon into an inactive button to add to their inventory without replacing the weapon they're using currently. An auto lock-on feature will be available to use in the Recruit and Regular difficulties. The player will also take control of an attack helicopter and an experimental stealth fighter jet. The Arcade and Challenges modes will be returning. The game will also feature achievements. As the n-Space Studio Head, Dan O'Leary, says, "Call of Duty: Black Ops for the Nintendo DS is going to take the hand-held Call of Duty experience to a new level. From taking the controls of an attack helicopter to flying an experimental stealth fighter jet, players will have a wealth of new features to utilize." In friend matches and local multiplayer the player has voice over IP chat. However, on online multiplayer there won't be any voice chat due to the limitations of the Nintendo's Online rules. N-Space is trying to get Nintendo to let them have voice chat on online matches. There will be no more latency checks like in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Campaign The DS game's storyline will see players assuming the role of a CIA-backed operative. The game's story-lines and missions are meant to provide a different perspective and fill in on the overall story. A time period was not specifically mentioned, though it will likely share that of the other versions, which take place during the Cold War. Treyarch and n-Space have been stingy with story details thus far, but the console versions will apparently feature such loaded locales as Cuba and Vietnam. There will also be a Zombie moder for singleplayer, Online and offline co-op. Levels Not much is known about the campaign levels except that they have been confirmed to be in the Soviet Union and Vietnam. Here are descriptions of some of the levels. #In one level, the player starts in a Russian base with gathering vital intelligence as the objective. At the beginning, the player stealthily picks off enemies with a sniper rifle. The level ends in fast-paced action. #The player mans the gun of an MI-4 helicopter with extracting an operative surrounded by the enemy as the objective. The helicopter is on rails, but the player can strafe to avoid incoming missiles. When the helicopter takes damage, there will be a beeping sound. #Training level in an American station. http://gamescom.gamespot.com/story/6273750/call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-hands-on Co-op Not much is known about the co-op campaign in Black Ops DS, though it has been stated to be different than the single-player campaign. Zombies A zombie mode was confirmed on n-Space's Facebook page. Nothing else is known. Confirmed Weapons Black Ops is set to have an expansive arsenal of weapons, including weapon types that have not seen much use in past games, namely shotguns and sniper rifles. So far, these are the only ones to appear in screen shots: *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *Knife *M16 *Hush Puppy *AK-47 *M203 *Mk 2 Grenade *M40A1 *Unknown LMG *M14 *Unknown explosive projectiles Known Characters *Captain Patterson http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oh5Cuqd7ePE Gallery Blackopsds.png|Current Box art call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727105406760_thumb_ign.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter. File:Call-of-duty-black-ops-ds-knife.jpg|The Knife. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112027507.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter call-of-duty-black-ops-20100727112025616.jpg|Stealth Fighter and possibly the M16A1 and "Hush Puppy". call-of-duty-black-ops-1.jpg|The AK-47 Call-of-duty-black-ops-2.jpg|The player weilding a PPS-42 call-of-duty-black-ops-3.jpg|Stealth mission call-of-duty-black-ops-4.jpg|The Stealth Fighter in action Call-of-duty-black-ops-5.jpg|Controlling the attack helicopter Blackops21.jpg|PPSh-41 File:Chopper_7_ds.png|Controlling a helicopter BO Capt. Patterson.png|Capt. Patterson 185px-M14_7_ds.png|The M14 ironsights Trivia *Sniper rifles will possibly return in multiplayer, as in an interview with IGN, n-Space said that Black Ops will see more use of specific weapon types, most notably sniper rifles and shotguns. *The aiming crosshairs are said to improve. *Enemies appear to be able to knife in Black Ops, as in the knife screenshot, a knife's handle can be seen in the enemy soldier's hand. *This is the first DS game to have grenade launcher and silencer attachments. *This is the first DS game to feature Perks. *This is the first Call of Duty game for DS to have the knife being held with the right hand. *This is the first DS game to have a co-op campaign. *This is the first DS game to have all the HUD on the bottom screen. *This is the first DS game where the allies and enemies in the HUD are indicated with a dot and an arrow indicating where they are faced instead of the only dot. *This is the first DS game featuring Zombies. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS)